Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular fence systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a fence system having a multi-position rail that can be used in various positions in constructing different fence designs.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art modular fence systems are characterized by a number of disadvantages. Some systems require the laborious and time consuming practice of manufacturing modular components that are useable only with one design. Some of the more decorative-oriented fence systems are difficult to install.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fence system that is simple in design and easier to assemble.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a fence system that utilizes a support rail capable of being used in at least two orientations as part of at least two different fence system designs.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a modular fence system. The system includes fence planks designed for insertion into open channels of upper and lower fence rails. The fence rails are supported in a horizontal orientation between intermittent fence posts, with the open channels facing toward a vertical direction and with the fence planks extending vertically between the rails and into the channels. The planks preferably include resilient protrusions at their upper ends. The protrusions of the planks are designed to fit into internal passages formed in the open channels of the upper fence rail, into engagement with ledges defining the passages, to inhibit inadvertent removal of the planks from the upper rail. The fence rails can also be used in a different way and in a different position, in which the open channels face toward a horizontal direction, with an elongate cap coupled to the rail to cover the open channel. Plank members are coupled to the cap such that the cap resides between the plank members and the rail.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.